


Eloping

by DorkSeverus04



Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Author is sleep deprived and stressed, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Very short I don't even know what this is anymore, wrw 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04
Summary: "Weiss? What's wrong?" Ruby turned and looked at her girlfriend. "Is there anything that I can do for you?" She was worried that she did something wrong.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WhiteRose Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Eloping

Weiss sighed as she laid on the bed with Ruby, their hands intertwined together.

"Weiss? What's wrong?" Ruby turned and looked at her girlfriend. "Is there anything that I can do for you?" She was worried that she did something wrong.

"Ruby, it's alright." Weiss gave her a weak smile as she turned her head to look at the younger woman. "We're together now. Free from our responsibilities." It pained Weiss to say that, and Ruby, unfortunately, noticed.

"But you're unhappy…" Ruby frowned as she sat up. "Should… we go back?"

Weiss sat up and reached out to caress Ruby's cheek. They decided to run away together, as their parents refused to acknowledge their relationship, and live a quiet life within the mountains.

"Any moment with you is a treasure, Ruby." Weiss caressed Ruby's cheek and pulled her close to give her a reassuring kiss. "If we go back, we'll be enemies. You wouldn't want that now, would you?"

"No…" Ruby shook her head. "But are you really happy? Being here with me? No servants, no parents, no siblings, no people. It's just you and me here. On our own."

"Winter taught me the basics of cultivation and agriculture. It'll be hard work, but I think we can do it." Weiss chuckled weakly. If it was for Ruby, she'd gladly lose sleep as long as her beloved lived a healthy and happy life. "Besides, there's a small farm outside. We should be fine for a while."

Ruby smiled as she crawled on top of Weiss, wrapping her arms around her lover's neck. "Yang taught me some self defense, and my uncle taught me how to hunt. Together, we should be fine. Right?"

Weiss smiled and pulled Ruby down, kissing the top of her head. "We will be. I would say let's get to work, but… let's just enjoy this moment." Weiss sighed blissfully.

She didn't want to think about how she and Ruby were enemies before. She didn't even want to think that both their parents were fighting for power and who would rule the kingdom.

Ruby smiled and rested her head onto her lover's collar, cuddling close and closing her eyes as she listened to Weiss' heartbeat. "I love you, Weiss. Now and forever."

"I love you too, Ruby." Weiss smiled and ran her fingers through the brunette's hair. "For all eternity."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Have two princesses eloping together and living on their own. Hoped that y'all enjoyed. See y'all next time.


End file.
